


How To Appreciate Fine Jewelry, By Eridan Ampora

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Have an extensive collection of beautiful rings.<br/>2. Have an idiot lowblood for a kismesis.<br/>3. Punish him for insulting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Appreciate Fine Jewelry, By Eridan Ampora

He’s been messing with you again. Little things. Making your husktop display nothing but porn, no matter what you do. Tieing your scarf to the flagpole of your hive. Sending you pictures that made your nook clech while you were doing something important.

He’s a good kismesis, certainly.

But still, getting you so riled up must be punished. Especially when he went so far as to insult your rings.  _That_ was too far.

You slam into his hive and he tackles you, snarling even while his lips are slammed against your own. You waste no time in tearing his shirt to shreds.

"What took you so long, fishdick? I could have sworn those pics I sent would get to you." He growls, letting you carry him to his block, his legs around your waist.

The small note of worry in his voice is delicious, the fact that he’s concerned you might not hate him anymore is just too great. But those pictures did get to you, the ones of him using his interesting, mutated anatomy to fuck himself, his hold on the camera shaky from the pleasure.

Yes, they made you have to rethink not running to him and fucking him into the nearest wall, but you made it. “I’m gonna have to punish you, now, Sol.” You growl, licking his aural shell.

He shivers and nods, pulling his pants off. It takes a few moments, but you get him bent over the edge of the platform the way you want him and you take a moment to look at him. His bulges are slightly out, his nook dripping a bit, and you lick your lips at the golden sight. Then, you bring your hand down on his ass and watch the yellow color his skin.

He yelps, jumping, and turns to look at you. “You’re s-still wearing your rings, assfuck!”

You chuckle and massage the yellow flowering up on his skin, purring. “I know. You’re going to learn not to insult me again.” With that, you leave another hand print on his behind.

He whines, but doesn’t move away, the masochist. You make sure to vary your hits, where they land and how hard, watching pretty golden bruises appear from your rings and hearing his whimpers turn into sobs while he grips the platform cover and shakes, his bulges still writhing greedily in the air. You let your fingers, slightly stinging from the contact, slide down the cleft of his ass to his nook, and he gasps, bucking into the contact.

You shove three fingers into him and he moans, rolling his hips and whimpering with need. That’s all you need to hear and see before your own pants are around your knees and you push your bulge into him, the heat and tightness and slickness making it hard to breath for  second. He begs you for more, breathlessly, and you start a rough pace, holding him down by the back of his neck.

Your skin slaps against his, and you know that his abused flesh won’t get any rest until you’re done, not that he seems to mind.

"Fuck, yes, harder! Shit, ED, more,  _please._ ”

His voice makes you shudder, increasing your speed and yanking his head back by the hair, growling a little possessively as you sink your teeth into his shoulder. No, fuck that, completely possessively. You own him, and he’d better know it.

He sobs out another moan and comes, spilling his material down his thighs and constricting around your bulge almost too tight. You swat his ass a few more times, mumbling something about punishment for finishing, then grip his hips and fuck him herder. He moans and moves with you a bit, his bulges quickly returning to life and lashing in the air.

His face is pressed against the platform, mouth open, a bit of drool pooling on the cushion next to his face, and he looks so fuck-drunk that you can’t even pull out before your orgasm crashes over you. You fill him with your material and shudder, claws raking down his back as you ride out the feeling. He comes again, whining,

You pull your deflating bulge out of him and gasp for breath, and he just trembles on the platform for a minute. Then, he speaks.

"I’m not gonna be able to sit for a week, jerk off."

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember never to actually do this! Rings should never be worn while spanking! Good in fiction, painful and real bad in real life.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
